


袖手旁观

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: S.P.L.2, 晋杰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	袖手旁观

高晋×志杰

2015年的文，旧腿重啃

志杰病倒了。  
他身体状况很不好，长期的吸毒彻底摧毁了他的身体健康，加之近日来监狱里接连的酷刑又使他不堪重负，终于发起了严重的高烧。  
此时泰国正值雨季，阴雨连绵的天气里，他全身的关节骨骼都如针刺般疼痛难忍。  
整个身子蜷缩在墙角，志杰努力用那块破破烂烂的毯子把自己整个包裹起来，却还是无济于事，事实上，他烧到这个程度，已经说不清发冷究竟是因为高烧还是因为毒瘾了，过度的发热使他晕晕沉沉，神志不清。

高晋不知什么时候走了进来，蹲下身拍了拍他的脸颊，“喂，醒了。”  
听到熟悉的声音，志杰睁开了眼，迷茫地看着高晋。  
紧接着，他忽地睁大了眼睛，惊吓与恐惧使他瞬间清醒，他条件反射地挣扎起来，身子拼命往后缩，“你想干嘛——你……”  
高晋制住他，大力拽过他的手腕，用酒精棉球消了毒，把一管针剂缓缓地注射了进去。  
“那是什么——”志杰粗重地喘着气。  
高晋没说话，他用指腹在刚留下的针眼处轻轻摩挲而过，怜香惜玉似的温柔。  
志杰仓促地抽回手，他无力地瘫靠在墙角，仰着头，露出脆弱的脖颈，“怎么，终于要我死了？”  
“不，”高晋低声说，“你还不能死。”  
“只是退烧剂。”他补充。  
“也对，”志杰说，他努力地在高温的混沌中理清自己的思维，“人质……看来你们还有用得到我的地方……”  
“也不全是……”高晋转过眼，看着志杰。  
他已经瘦成了这样，皮肤被折磨得异常苍老，唇色苍白得没有一丝血色，头发似乎长了一些，乱糟糟地搭在脖颈上，眉眼间仍能看出隽秀的模样。  
“因为我爱你啊。”  
仿佛听到了一个很冷的笑话，志杰心里想笑，于是就真笑了出来，他盯着自己的手腕，上面有四个被勒出来的鲜明的指痕，他实在是笑了一会，下意识地瞥了一眼后面站着的两个狱警，才想起来他们听不懂国语，“这话你好像不止说了一次……”

的确不止一次，刚开始不明所以地被关进来之后，他拼了命地想逃出去，激烈的打斗过后由于体力不支被一个凶悍的狱警按倒在地，高晋用手绢捂住口鼻，饶有兴趣地用脚尖轻轻踢了他一下，居高临下地说，“这个人倒是挺有意思。”  
再后来，他自残得了一个跑出去打电话的机会，触动开关开了所有监狱的门，闹的整个监狱大乱，最后电话没能拨出去，自己被倒抓回来受了严重的刑罚。  
高晋不准他们用鞭子等任何会在身上留下痕迹的东西，更多的是水刑和无尽的踢打，就在志杰觉得自己要死了的时候，狱警停了下来，恍惚间他听见一声几不可闻的叹息，“我还蛮喜欢你的，可惜了。”

就仿佛什么玄学似的，高晋也不知道为什么，就好像一句话，说多了，就会变成了真的。

“腿怎么了？”高晋突然问。  
志杰诧异，没想到高晋会没头没脑的问这个问题，于是停下了下意识按摩膝盖的手，老老实实地回答，“关节疼。”  
想了想，他又说，“以前留下的伤……”  
高晋不容置疑地拨开了他的手，给他慢慢按摩了起来，他的双手很有力道，多年摸枪留下了厚厚的茧子，碰触着志杰的皮肤，竟给他一种舒服的感觉，内外膝眼不时被按摩着，不一会关节就微微发热了。  
不是自己给他留下的疼痛，怎么样都碍眼。  
“还疼吗？”高晋问。  
艹，疼你大爷。  
志杰又蜷起了身子，垂着眼，努力不去看后面那两个狱警诧异的目光。  
高晋仍是看着他。  
高晋的五官都很精致，侧脸的线条如贵族般优雅，脸颊下凹，面容冷淡，嘴唇很薄，是一个十分薄情的长相。而他这样看着志杰的时候，志杰总有一种五脏六腑都被看穿了的感觉，这让志杰感觉被戏弄，且不安。  
然而命数至此，要做什么才能峰回路转，柳暗花明呢？  
志杰想起了华叔，想起了戒毒所，想起了自己的警察身份，在心里嘲讽地叹了口气。  
“你说你爱我，”志杰突然开口，“如果我死了，你会和我一起死吗？”

 

高晋睡得很不安稳。  
他心重，平时很难睡着，深夜里总是乱七八糟的回忆起很多事，他想起年幼的自己畏缩在贫民窟最阴暗肮脏的角落，伴随着飞舞的苍蝇和恶臭的尸体，每天仅为生存而生存的日子一直暗无天日。其实那距离现在已经很多年了，没人能想到那个卑贱如蝼蚁的孩子会站到这个黑暗世界的上层，甚至他自己都把这两段时间分得清清楚楚，他高傲优雅的形象存在于每个人的印象里，遥遥望去，触不可及，连他自己都差点忘记。  
直到他遇到了陈志杰。  
他看着那个可怜的人被社会的规则操纵着落入深渊，却仍想着拼了命地爬出去，跌倒再站起，生命力顽强得如同一头小狼，浑身浴着看得见的凶光。当时自己竟有一种纯粹的震撼的感觉，那样一个被自己亲手打入地狱的人，有着冲破牢笼的傲气和对生的期望，年轻而锋利仿佛刀刃一般，瞬间摄取了他全部的目光。  
就好像遇到了过去的自己，让人忍不住惺惺相惜。

铃声把高晋从浅眠中吵醒。  
洪文刚把手机贴着耳朵，“你来香港，带着人质，对方要求……”  
“要求换人，你把我侄子交出来，我把你弟弟交给你，明天……”陈国华吐着烟圈，对着电话讲道。  
“明天下午见，洪先生。”高晋放下了手机。

志杰做了一个梦，年幼的妹妹在被鲜血染红的海水中缓缓下沉，她无助地睁着大大的眼睛，看着志杰，仿佛在说，“哥哥，你为什么不救我？”  
“为什么不救我？”  
志杰绝望地伸出手，指尖与指尖的距离，明明看起来那么近，却仿佛永远触摸不到，他看着妹妹长长的头发在海水中飘荡，就像一团纠缠的海藻，瞬间缠上了他的手臂，“你救不了我……”志杰听见一个声音，“你谁也拯救不了……”  
突然妹妹的脸变成了高晋，神色一如既往地冷清，他死死握着志杰的手臂，拖着他缓缓落入无尽的深渊。  
这是梦，要怎么才能提醒自己这只是梦？  
他落入了阳光照不到的海域，海水如毒品般甜腻，慢慢地麻痹着他的神经，浸入心脏，腐蚀了五脏六腑。  
有东西打着转落下来，志杰伸手去接，发现是一枚警徽。  
太阳溶解在水里，还没有化完的最后一块残骸，是黄金色，在眼前的海水里沉沉浮浮，耀眼的，是再也拥有不了的，名为希望的东西。

志杰的双手被金属的手铐牢牢铐在身后，高晋给他披上了一件大衣，手握过去，像极了依偎在一起的亲密的爱人。  
邮轮码头，八号厅。  
洪爷没有出现，这是正常的，哪一个大佬也不会傻到把自己置身于随时可能交战的危险当中。  
志杰坐在冰凉的椅子上，他很累，碍于双手的位置，又不能靠在椅子背上，整个人极其的不舒服。  
即使高晋什么也没说，看目前的状况，他也猜到了七八分，然而到现在华叔还没有出现，他心里又有些惴惴不安，手指在背后无意识地打着拍子。  
“你不会以为你就能回去了吧。”高晋笑着说。  
志杰冷冷地哼了一声，“难不成你打算违背你老板的意思，放弃他想要的东西？”  
“不，”高晋说，他压低了声音，凑到志杰耳边，“那边的人质，和你，我都要。”  
广播响了起来，要上船的游客们涌动着，箱包声，谈话声，嘈嘈切切。  
志杰偏了头，两个人互相对视着，半晌无言。  
“我不知道你究竟想要我做什么，”志杰一字一字地说，“可有一点你要记住，我是警察。”

要下雨了，天空乌云密布，很快黑了下来。

枪声突然响起。  
高晋一把按下志杰的头，用身子护住他，掏出手枪，对着前面几个点射，动作一气呵成，简直比受过训练的警察还要专业几分。志杰反应过来的时候，高晋已经掩护着他开始撤退了。  
场面异常混乱，人流涌动，逃跑，尖叫，箱包丢得哪里都是，子弹在耳边呼啸而过。  
他们已经撤退到了码头，慌乱之中，志杰动了动胳膊，意外地发现手铐不知什么时候解开了。  
他诧异地看向高晋，才发现他不知什么时候中了一枪，腹部早已被鲜血染红一片。  
“你……”志杰不知道该说什么。

背后突然响起一个声音，“警察！不许动！放下枪！”  
志杰回头，发现是华叔，刚想解释什么，突然几声枪响，高晋的腹部、大腿小腿和肩膀处又中了几枪，顿时鲜血喷涌而出，染红了一身的西装。  
那边华叔的声音传过来，乌云更重了，海风呼呼刮起，志杰听不清。  
他突然想起了在船上做的那个梦，“没事的……”他也不清楚到底是在安慰高晋还是在安慰自己，志杰想叫身边那人的名字，突然才发现，自己连他的名字都不知道。  
“你……”志杰有些着急，“我带你回去……有医生……应该没事的……”  
高晋微不可见的摇摇头，他身后的海面上潮水汹涌。  
“阿杰……”高晋第一次叫他的名字，“之前你问了我一个问题……我没有回答……”高晋断断续续地说，“现在我可以给你答案……你问如果你死了……可我……我不会让你死……”  
就像我拼命地想要活下来一样，我不会让你死。  
风更大了，大雨倾盆而至，无情的冲刷着高晋身上的鲜血。  
志杰有些站不住，踉跄了一下。  
他腿疼，高晋想。  
他往后退了两步，仰身跳了下去。


End file.
